


Episode Tag 12.02

by Krispykritter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Major Spoilers for 12.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krispykritter/pseuds/Krispykritter
Summary: Dean was hellbent on finding Sam and when he gets him free, he looks recovered awful fast? GAPS. Just filled a few gaps here with what I would have liked to see...it only would have taken 3 minutes to put a little more fluff in there, people, gosh! This is an Epi Tag to 12.02, between Dean first being thrown into the cellar with Sam, then getting in the car and heading back to the bunker. It's meant to be the between fuzzies we did not get to see.





	

"Dean," Sam couldn't believe his eyes. He was either still under the spell of the mind altering drug, or he was dead. This wasn't happening.

Sam tried to sort through his thoughts as his brother was shoved down the stairs and hooked up to the ceiling. 

'Dean was alive. This can't possibly be real.'

"While you may be able to withstand my snapping your body joint to joint, can you watch it happen to Dean?" 

MOL Bitch punched Dean in the jaw, riling Sam to believe she was serious and was now going to torture Dean. 'No,' Sam was yelling in his head, but trying his best to control his reactions.

He couldn't stop looking at Dean. 'He's alive.'/p>

Dean knew Sam had no idea he was coming for him. He could see it in his eyes. His quick assessment told him the kid had definitely been roughed up and possibly tortured, which made Dean feel like crap for taking so long to get to him. He looked at Sam and tried to offer a comforting smile, "Hey..." 

Sam interrupted, "I thought you were dead," and Dean could see the many questions in Sam's eyes, but he could also see the hope that this was real and not some hallucination. Dean interjected, "Sometimes I think I might be...but no, I'll explain everything, but who is Angry Spice?"

Sam was having trouble answering, still fixated on the fact that his older brother was right in front of him. Dean noticed the kid stuttered when he blurted out shakily, "she's uh...she's...they uh, they're men of letters...british," and Dean asked Sam what the hell they wanted and aren't they all supposed to be on the same team. Sam didn't get a chance to answer as they were interrupted by the return of British bitch.

British returned and threw insults at them for being the uneducated hicks she thought they were, then chose a sharp knife from her collection of torture tools. 

She approached Dean and intended on stabbing him. Sam was wiggling in his shackles, trying desperately to get free, even though he knew it was pointless. 

Dean knew it was killing Sam not to yell out and stop the MOL bitch. All the older man wanted was to get Sam the hell out of there...oh, and uh...kill this bitch for hurting Sam. They'd been tortured worse, for sure, but this time Dean knew his brother had been sure Dean wasn't coming for him. That just made it all the worse. 

Suddenly, someone burst into the cellar and ordered Lady Bevell, "Get away from my boys," and Sam was surely mistaken because that looked an awful lot like, "Mom," Sam let slip out, even though he knew it couldn't be true. 

The woman ordered, "Now...on the ground," and the she smacked English with the gun and knocked her down commenting, "That's the ground." 

Dean seemed to know exactly who this woman was that had broken in just in the nick of time. Sam watched her pass his brother the keys to their cuffs and Dean looked at him then. He knew this was a lot to take in and he really hadn't wanted to hit Sam with it all at once. "I know...right?" Dean tried to assure Sam he would catch him up on everything and to just hold on. 

Sam tried his hardest not to pass out. 'Dean is here, and Mom is here.' This was getting to be too much. His mind was desperate to find some rationale, as the rescuer who looked like his mom fought British bitch while Dean got himself unlocked. Once Dean got free, he knocked British bitch out to help his mom, then rushed to release Sam. 

Dean unlocked Sam's wrists and gently helped the kid pull his red and swollen wrists out of the cuffs. Sam was shaking and he immediately folded his hands over the front of his body. Dean worried he might be going into shock. He kept his hand on the younger man's shoulder as he moved around to kneel in front of him and undo Sam's ankles. Dean knew those ankles and feet had to hurt. They were red and raw just like his wrists. 'Killin' that f-ing bitch,' Dean thought. He saw the bandage on Sam's foot, blood seeping through, and wondered what had happened there. He already knew about the gunshot wound, but he saw another two bloody stab wounds on Sam's chest.

Sam didn't get up immediately. He held his wrists together in front of him, shaking. Dean looked up and saw the water faucet over Sam's position and could only imagine what kind of crap went on here over the last few days. 'Why did it take me so long to get to him,' Dean chastised himself. The older brother was definitely concerned about Sam going into shock. He rose up a bit from his kneeling position, bent over and cupped Sam's face between his hands to inspect the damages. He moved Sam's face left to right and upward a bit, just to see how much the bitch had worked him over. Dean knew how tough Sam was, but the fact that he wasn't jumping up to get out of there told Dean he wasn't okay. The older man kept both his hands on each side of Sam's neck and looked him in the eyes to assess his alertness. Sam seemed to be barely conscious and struggling to stay focused on Dean. "Stay with me, buddy," Dean told him and kept his hands on Sam. "I'm okay," Sam slurred, and did his best to valiantly stay focused on Dean. Though the older man knew better, as he kept his eyes connected with Sam's and tried to sound reassuring, "I know you are, Sammy," and squeezed the younger man's shoulder. 

Dean sensed his mom was hovering behind him but itching to help, so he asked her to find a way to undo the angel warding and "get Castiel in here." He didn't take his eyes off Sam as he gave her those instructions. He really needed Cas in here, NOW. Sam looked like he was gonna pass out. 

"Sammy," Dean called to him, keeping his attention. He realized his mom had gone outside and now there were more voices heard. It didn't sound like a struggle, so he prayed his mom was handling whomever it was. Dean kept his eyes on Sam. He noticed the stab wounds to his brother's chest weren't bleeding, but he lifted the shirt slightly to see if they looked infected. The state Sam was in made Dean see more red than he already did. He was going to 'kill' that British bitch. "That bitch really worked you over, little brother, but it's over," Dean kept talking to keep Sam's attention. Sam was thinking 'he has no idea' about the humiliating drug she had used on him and how it had made him feel stupid and weak to be tricked that way. There was no f-ing way he was gonna reveal that, either, with his mom and Cas there...Sam was too raw about it. He wasn't even sure that 'this' wasn't all still part of that trickery yet, though Dean sure felt real right now. 

Sam could feel Dean's grip on his neck, squeezing to keep his attention from fading into darkness. He wished he could stop shaking. His leg stopped hurting long ago, but his burnt foot was on fire and the two chest wounds were screaming because they were still fresh and open. He'd been through worse than this...why couldn't he stop shaking? 

'Dean was here.' 

Dean came for me. 

"Sam?" Dean's voice. More squeezing. 

"Cas," Dean called to another person somewhere out of Sam's vision and sensed other people in the room. Some one came into view and Sam realized it was their friend, Castiel. More squeezing from Dean and his voice, "Hey. You're about to feel better, kiddo." 

Castiel immediately knelt in front of Sam, right next to Dean, "Oh Sam," he said. The angel touched his hands on a couple places over Sam's body and told Dean, "He's been tortured. Multiple injuries."

The older brother sighed and wiped a hand over his head, "Can you fix him?" The angel said, "Yes...fixing," and the angel looked over at Dean with a smirk and turned back to Sam and touched him briefly on the chest. Dean guessed the angel was healing his chest wounds first. 

Sam immediately moaned sound of relief, dropping his head back for a second. He inhaled deeply as Castiel concentrated a few seconds of energy on his bullet wound, which flowed all the way down his legs to his burned foot. "Aah," Sam released another exhaled moan of blissful relief. Dean smiled. 

"Good job, Cas," the older man slapped Cas on the back a little too roughly, causing the angel to jolt forward and give him a furrowed look. 

Dean and Cas grabbed Sam under the arms as the younger man made the attempt to stand up. "I'm okay," Sam tried to reassure them both, but Dean did not buy it and held on. He gave Cas a silent questioning look with one raise eyebrow.

"Sam, you're dehydrated and weakened. I only healed your injuries...AND I'm not quite as powerful as before, so you'll probably be sore and will have to do the rest the human way. I'm sorry." Sam looked up at the angel, "Cas....thanks." Castiel looked relieved and grateful that he had at least had the power to do 'something' for his friend, "You're welcome." 

Dean piped in, "Nothing we can't fix, little brother." Sam started to step forward and Dean kept hold of him under his arm, in case he passed out, "Easy." He knew Sam liked to overdo it and hated to take 'anything' easy. 

Castiel waved toward an unidentified man to indicate to Dean and Sam who had actually broken the warding spell for he and Mary. When they saw the two additional men in the room, Dean immediately pulled his brother back to have him stand safely next to him. Sam was holding his arms across his front, not quite feeling great yet. 

The men were more British MOL idiots and trying to convince the brothers that they weren't so bad and that Lady Bevell, a.k.a. Bitch was acting on her own when she overstepped her boundaries. Sam was not accepting this, neither was Dean. 

The British man who seemed to be in charge said that he would take Lady Bevell back to their group to be punished. Dean stressed that he preferred to give her her payback right there and he could walk away and he'd take care of it for what she's done to Sam. Dean didn't get his hands on her, though, because the bitch was taken away by her colleagues. 

Cas, Mary and Dean decided to get the hell out of there. They went to the Impala with Sam walking between all three of them. They were watching him, concerned, and he knew it. Sam kept putting one foot in front of the other, 'hating' being the focus of attention, but he knew it was from love...and he knew they'd all busted their asses looking for him. 

Sam was overwhelmed. 'Look at my family,' he wasn't used to having wonderful things like this happen. Sam knew Dean would fill him in as soon as they got in the car. Dean opened the back seat and pushed down on Sam's shoulders until he sat, facing outward. The older man grabbed a gatorade from his pack, unscrewed it and handed it to Sam, "First things first...Drink," Dean ordered. 

Sam obediently drank as the older man dug a Power Bar out and ripped it open for Sam. The younger man took the bar and began chewing on it. Dean messed his hair briskly on the top of his head, so glad his brother was sitting here and safe. He stood up and rested his hands on his hips, sighing, and watched his little brother devour the minuscule lunch he had provided. 'Hes a mess,' Dean thought to himself. 

Dean realized the other two in their party had been silent this whole time. As he looked behind him, he realized his mom and Castiel had been lingering back a few yards, as if to give them space. Mary was thinking as a mother, with love and pride, 'Look at him, how he takes care of Sammy, it's so natural to him.' She couldn't help smile at how close her sons were and how nothing they'd been through had taken that away from them. 

Cas was thinking that they were a family and both the men had told him before that they considered him that. He belonged. 

Dean knelt down in front of his little brother and silently watched him finish his much needed liquid and snack. When Sam slowed down and seemed to be finished, Dean took the empty wrapper and bottle and disposed of them. He came back and knelt in front of Sam again, placing both his hands on Sam's knees. The older man studied Sam's downturned face for a few seconds before he spoke, seeming to understand exactly what Sam needed in that moment, "It's okay, Sammy," he said softly so that the other two in their party couldn't hear. "Whatever happened, you and I will handle it. And you'll tell me all of it, Sam, all of it, and we'll fix it." Dean let that sink in. "I know this is a shock, seeing me and then Mom, and trust me when I say it was the same for me, too, but she's really here, a gift from Amara. I'm gonna tell you the whole story, as soon as we get going. Right now, I want you in the front, next to me...and Sammy, I am 'so' damn sorry this happened...and 'so' damn sorry it took me so long to find you." At this, the younger man looked up and interrupted, "Dean, you came, you stopped it all, nothing else matters except that YOU are ALIVE, do you think I even care about anything else? God, you're here." Sam exhaled that last past with relief and gratitude because he'd been unsure of how he was going to go on without Dean. Dean could see the kid was exhausted and wanted to get him home, "Damn right I'm here, Sammy, and if I ever get that bitch alone, she's done, I'll kill her for hurting you." Dean paused a few seconds, then asked Sam, "Do you want to change into some of my clean clothes, Sammy? We're about two hours from the bunker." Sam sighed, "I really would like to burn these, but I can make it til we get there. I stink, though," Sam said shamefully. Dean touched the younger man on the cheek, patting him, "I'd rather have you stinking than not here with me, Sam." Finally, Sam got in the car next to Dean, which Dean insisted on, and his mom and Cas rode in the back. Something about having Sam next to him right now was important to Dean. They understood. It wasn't long into the drive when Dean looked over and smiled at his open mouthed snoring little brother, laying facing him trustingly. They were going home. 

The End.


End file.
